This invention relates to an article suitable for placement on uneven surfaces and, in particular, to an article in the form of a folding chair suitable for placement on uneven surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,607 to Wenzel notes the desirability of a chair with adjustable-length legs for accommodating the placement of the chair on uneven terrain. U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,607 to Wenzel notes that Wilson U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,333 describes a folding chair for uneven terrain with three adjustable legs and leveling feet and notes that Gleckler U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,068 shows a chair with U-shaped front and back leg members, similar to a beach chair, but with the leg members telescoping and adjustable as to length of extension down from the seat. According to U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,607 to Wenzel, the Gleckler U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,068 chair adjusts to uneven terrain in the forward and back direction, but not side to side.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,607 to Wenzel also notes that Hardison U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,163 discloses another example of a chair with adjustable-length legs, the chair having leg members that lock in position using spring-biased locking pins which engage in holes of the telescoping leg members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,066 to Auten et al notes that, in connection with certain outdoor activities such as picnics and camping trips, it is often desirable to set up a table near a vehicle for serving lunch or the like. However, according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,066 to Auten et al, it is often difficult to use a conventional table such as a “card table,” “picnic table” or folding table for this purpose, as conventional tables are not well suited for use outdoors or on uneven terrain since, for example, conventional tables typically do not have adjustable legs to account for sloping or uneven ground.
Thus, there is a need for improvements for articles such as chairs and tables that can accommodate circumstances in which the surface on which the article is placed is not an even surface such as, for example, an uneven area of terrain. Such an improved article will preferably provide reliable adjustment for adjusting the article to accommodate surfaces of varying degrees of slope while improving the convenience and simplicity of use of the article.